


I'll follow you into the dark

by PrettyLittleGallagherGirl



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Aubrey however is a great love interest for Beca, F/F, I should stop with the tags now cause I'm tired, I was sick of Jesse always being the bad guy so I made it someone else ha, Jesse sucks as a love interest, Just not as a love interest, Mitchsen - Freeform, actually i do, at least I think it's going to be angsty but ten to one it isn't as bad as I think, but a lot of angst, but also fluff and romance and happiness, like seriously, not that I like Jesse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-28
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-07-10 17:48:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6998425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrettyLittleGallagherGirl/pseuds/PrettyLittleGallagherGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>341 days ago on the night of their 6 month anniversary Aubrey's girlfriend Beca disappeared and wasn't heard from again. When Beca escapes from her captor Aubrey must help Beca recover and move on from a trauma she refuses to talk about.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Beca’s POV

  
When Beca opens her eyes, she is confused, she doesn’t understand what has happened, how she ended up here. Here being the floor of this cold, unfamiliar room. On the floor of a room which only holds two pieces a furniture, a rickety chair in the corner and a mattress situated on the ground a little to the left of her. When Beca tries to move towards the chair from her position on the floor she finds that she can’t. Her hands are handcuffed together, while her feet are simply tied together with an old piece of rope. She struggles against her restraints for a couple of moments before the sound of a key scratching in a lock stops her. The door opens up and the ensuring light momentarily blinds her. She hears the door slam and then footsteps but by the time she has recovered her eyesight the figure is already crouching down next the her. She blinks up at them and as her eyes clear she realizes it is man and then when finally, she has a recognizable face the name spills from her lips in a startled gasp,  
“Luke?”  
She’s trying to piece together the order of events that happened which in turn led to her being tied up in a room at the feet of her boss’s but she gets nothing. Nothing other than the slam of a car door, the vague smell of takeaway food and then nothing.  
Luke smiles at her as if she had just unveiled the secrets of the universe and when their eyes meet his smile widens despite the lack of warmth in her dark blue eyes. She lets her eyes drift over him evaluating the situation. Emotion is weakness, now more than anything.  
“Becky” Luke reaches out as if to touch her shoulders and a look of hurt flashes across his face when she attempts to scramble away from him. “Are you okay Becky?” she lets out a burst of incredulous laughter at his audacity.  
“Am I okay? Am I okay? No Luke I am not okay. I am the opposite of okay what the hell is going on?” She takes in another breath of air ready to continue before his hand connects to her check hard enough to make her fall back to the ground after having been able to maneuver herself into a sitting position.  
“Let’s get one thing clear Rebecca, you do not EVER speak to me like that again. Okay?” She forces herself to nod although the motion makes her check throb some more.  
“Now let’s try that again. Are you okay?”  
“No” it’s almost like Luke is shocked at this, as if he is confused as to why she wouldn’t be okay being tied up on the floor.  
“Well then Becky, can I get you anything?” She doesn’t manage to cover up her surprise at that question fast enough to stop Luke from seeing it and smirking.  
“Let me go” she says softly, timidly actually which is a word that hasn’t been used to describe Beca Mitchell in a long time.  
“What? Why?” his voice is sharp and hard and cuts through the air like a knife. His voice and the pure volume of it makes her flinch, her check still throbbing from its earlier encounter with his hand. Luke goes on making a conscious effort to soften the tone and lower the volume of his voice,  
“Why would you want to leave Becky? We can finally be together. Away from that pestering girlfriend of yours” He stares at her, his gaze unwavering until she bites her lips and turns away, she falls silent and refuses to answer his question with the blindingly obvious answer. He eventually accepts defeat and leaves the room but not before picking Beca up and depositing her on the mattress. It is only when the door slams shut that Beca finally allows herself to break down.

  
&*!#.&*!#.&*!#.&*!#.

  
By the time Beca has been trapped in that room for around a week, she has learnt the rules.

  
1\. Do not speak unless spoken to  
2\. Do not ask questions  
3\. Do not argue when he insults Aubrey  
4\. Do not mention Aubrey  
5\. Eat all the food he gives  
6\. And never ever, ever say NO.

  
Sometimes she thinks about her old life. She thinks about the Bella’s, she thinks about Chloe but mostly she thinks about Aubrey, Aubrey her girlfriend. She thinks about their first kiss the day she returned to the Bellas, she thinks of date nights, she thinks about cuddling up on the couch, she thinks of Aubrey.  
Beca is tied up even more now than previously due to the fact that on the second day she was there she had tried to look around the room. She’s trapped in a shed like structure with metal walls and a concreate floor. Unfortunately, Luke had decided that she was being to curious and attached a chain to her handcuffs which he then attached to a hook on the wall. He did the same with her legs. Attached a rope to her tied up legs and attached that rope to wall. No she can’t even sit up.  
She hears the scratching of a key before the door once again swings open. Luke steps back into the room with a smile. She closes her eyes knowing what was coming. She can hear his footsteps as he crosses the room before coming to rest on the mattress next to her. She can hear his breath and sense his presence and it evokes a heart pounding, primal terror in her. Before his hand cups her chin  
“Open your eyes for me Becky, sweetheart” She doesn’t want to look into his green eyes and see the complete lack of compassion or guilt in them. But she knows what will happen to her if she disobeys him and that is something she would do anything to avoid. So instead she lets her eyes flicker open. She lets him win, once again.  
“That’s my girl, that’s my Becky” He smiles at her, while the coldness in his eyes betrays both his words and his facial expressions. He lets his hand drift down her body until it comes to a stop on her chest. On her heart. Then he tilts his head and remarks as always  
“Your heart is going a mile a minute sweetheart. Are you okay?” and like always she answers with a shake of her head while biting back tears. She refuses to let him see how scared she is. She has the feeling that would only inspire him even more.  
“Let me help you, sweetheart” he says before reaching for his backpack. The same backpack that was always carelessly chucked in the corner of the radio station booth whenever he went in. The same backpack that he always had on himself whenever he came in to see her.  
“No” Beca tries to protest weakly when she sees what he as removed from the bag. She can’t stop the tears, they spill down her cheeks and she is helpless to stop them, helpless to stop what is going to happen.  
“Please, Luke, I don’t want-“  
“Shh. Becky it’ll be okay” she feels a slight pinprick on her arm before her surroundings begin to get blurry and fuzzy. She is still terrified, make no mistake about that but it’s more like she is just observing the events from the outside. She can feel him rubbing her shoulder with none of the Aubrey’s gentleness. But at the same time she doesn’t, it’s like it’s not really hers. Her body doesn’t belong to her anymore. He hadn’t given her enough of the drug to knock her out though. That would take away the fun. He just wanted her to be more…docile.  
“Please don’t, please Luke” are the last words she manages to mumble before the drug completely kicks in and she can barely keep her eyes open let alone fight him off. His hand slides down her thigh and gives it a squeeze. She wants to push him off, she wants to yell, to scream but she has no energy. He grins, knowing that she is powerless  
“That’s my girl, that’s my Becky” he says again, before leaning in to kiss her.

  
&*!#.&*!#.&*!#.&*!#.

  
_The first time Beca saw Aubrey it was like the heavens had opened and a voice from the sky had said this is it. This is the one. This is who you are meant to be with. This is your other half, your soulmate. All of which sounds horribly dramatic but it was like that. Now though Beca is convinced that she must have been slightly out of it at the time. Either that or the voice from the sky didn’t realise just how annoying Aubrey was. Like seriously they were an acapella group how many times did they realistically have to run up the same set of stairs. According to Beca that total was far less than what Aubrey said the total was. But no matter how many times Beca had a verbal sparring match with Aubrey. No matter how many times she went back to her dorm and wanted to scream at just how infuriating Aubrey was she couldn’t seem to get the message to her heart that there wasn’t a reason to skip a beat whenever Aubrey smiled._

  
&*!#.&*!#.&*!#.&*!#.

  
Beca had no choice but to learn how to cope, how to survive in this new world, all be it a small one. Luke would visit her every day, sometimes multiple times. He would bring food in the mornings. Barely enough to hold her an hour much less the 24hrs he intended. When Luke came at night though it was for a different reason. Sometimes he would use her. He had used her in so many ways she was starting to lose count. But what she hated even more was the nights when he would sit in the rickety chair or on the mattress next to her and talk like nothing was wrong.  
One night he comes into the room in a foul mood, and she flinches, knowing he will take it out on her. He sits down on the end of the bed, rests his head in his hands, and lets out an angry sigh. If they were friends, as he seems to believe they are, she would ask what's wrong. But the only reason she would want to know what's wrong would be so that she could make sure it kept happening.  
He sighs again, and then he looks up. His face lights up when he sees her, as always; he looks at her like she's a garden of flowers, and he takes delight in their beauty despite the fact he knows he's going to crush them.  
"I'm sorry, sweetheart," he says. "I don't want to get you all upset. I've just had a tough day at work. Your friend, Jesse has been driving me crazy" She doesn’t even glance at him. Unless he directly commands it, she avoids all eye contact. She pushes herself closer to the wall and curls into as much of a ball as her chains permit.  
"I feel better now," he goes on. "Do you know why that is?"  
A shiver runs through her. She knows where this is going; they've danced this dance before, him leading and her reluctantly following. But she feels like she's out of time to the music, out of synch with life.  
“Rebecca, I asked you a question.”  
His voice is steady but it holds a hidden warning. She has a myriad of scars on her back courtesy of another time his voice sounded just like it did right now. She doesn’t want to risk it today so mumbles into her knees the words that she knew he wanted.  
"Because I’m with you."  
"That's is correct Becky." He reaches out to stroke her hair ignoring her flinch. "And tell me Becky why does that make me happy?"  
She licks her dry lips, burying her face further into her knees. Then she forces herself to look up at him, anger rising up in her at the sight of his smug smile.  
"Because I'm your girl," she says softly, too weak to fight.  
"That's right." He keeps stroking her hair, like it's the most natural thing in the world. She knows that he is telling the truth no matter what happens, no matter where she is, free or captive she will always belong to him.

  
&*!#.&*!#.&*!#.&*!#.

  
The next time he's in a foul mood it doesn't go as smoothly. He comes into the room with a slam of the door already starting off on a tangent.  
“I saw Aubrey today; you know the nerve of that girl acting like she really loved you. As if, no one loves you like I love you. No one else will ever love you. She said it’s been 41 days since you were kidnapped. I didn’t kidnap you. I saved you. I saved you from that tedious life, from her.” Luke takes a pause to gather his breath before continuing in a calmer voice  
“I can’t believe it’s been 41 days, feels like only yesterday”  
"Like what was only yesterday?" She's not sure what it is maybe it’s the way he was talking about Aubrey while refusing to even let her mention her name, but something about his demeanor today irks her.  
"When you drugged me, kidnapped me and started raping me?"  
“You should be grateful, there are people out there who are a lot worse off."  
"I doubt it."  
As soon as she says it, she knows she's gone too far. Luke’s eyes get darker, clouding over with fury. He bends down, and she thinks he's going to hit her. But instead he takes off her handcuffs. This is the first time they've come off in those forty-one days.  
"Get up," he commands.  
She's too shocked to move; he gives her a second, and then he grabs her arm and yanks her so roughly to her feet that she knows that she’s going to have bruises tomorrow. She lets out a little squeak, which prompts him to push her up against the wall. He leans in to her, close enough for her to his smell breath.  
"Do you know what I could do to you?" he growls.  
"Luke -"  
"I have been good to you. I've given you food and water, a place to sleep. I've shown you how much I love you. Is that not enough for you?"  
His eyes are wild now, and though she meets his gaze, she feels like he's looking right through her. He's half-crazed, seemingly not aware of what he's saying. She tries to push him off, but every time she does he just shoves her back against the wall.  
"You are lucky to be mine, Rebecca," he snarls.  
He slams her against the wall again, and that action breaks her. She dissolves into tears, barely able to hold herself upright as terror overwhelms her.

  
&*!#.&*!#.&*!#.&*!#.

  
_“Aubrey?”_   
_“Yes Beca?” there wasn’t any menace in Aubrey’s voice but she was obstinately facing away from Beca, reshuffling some papers and refusing to look in Beca’s direction._   
_“I know I said this earlier but uh I just thought maybe I should possibly say it again. To you? To your face?” at this Aubrey finally turns around to face Beca_   
_“What is it Beca?” once again there is no anger in her voice but it is defiantly harder than it would be at say Chloe._   
_“I really am sorry you know for doing what I did at Semi’s I really was trying to help but I get that uh it wasn’t the right thing to do. I don’t know I just um wanted you to know that it wasn’t on purpose. I uh wasn’t trying to purposely hurt you guys, hurt you and I’m sorry” To be honest Beca is actually quite surprised at the beaming smile that this statement gets her from Aubrey._   
_“It’s okay Beca really. All is forgiven”_   
_“Right okay that is great um I was also wondering if you may potentially and only if you want to like you don’t have to like you don’t have to feel any obligation to do so, you know you probably won’t even want so I don’t know-“_   
_“Beca.”_   
_“Right sorry rambling. I was wondering if you Aubrey would maybe want to get a coffee? With me? Sometime?”_   
_“Like a date?”_   
_“Yeah um like a date”_   
_“I would love to Beca”_   
_“Really?” Beca couldn’t quite mask the shock in her voice which was mixed with copious amounts of happiness._   
_“Really. How about after the pool today?”_   
_“Yeah sounds good. I’ll see you later then?”_   
_“See you later Beca.”_

&*!#.&*!#.&*!#.&*!#.

  
The first time she finds out useful information she has been there for around sixty-five days. Of course this according to her slightly skewed count. She doesn’t have the most accurate of counts due to days she spent unconscious. It’s happens on a night that she’s more agitated than she’s been for a while. Maybe it’s because it’s been sixty-five days or maybe it’s due the fact that she has sleeping less and less as the days progressed. Either way she wasn’t in the right mind frame to deal with Luke, not that she ever was. So when Luke looks like he is going to touch her she snaps,  
“Leave me alone Luke” and for a minute it looks like he might actually do that but her hope is diminished when he shakes his head.  
“You don’t want that”  
“Yeah I do.” Anger flashes across his face for a second before he replies  
“Well you can’t do anything about it. If I want to touch you I can touch you. I can do whatever I want”  
“I can scream” it’s like she shot him. Panic flashes across his face and his eyes widen in alarm before he responds.  
“Rebecca be quiet.”  
"Oh, you want me to be quiet?" There's a challenge in her eyes and a threat in her voice. She is too tired and too impatient to care about anything, even her own safety. She takes a deep breath, which is just enough time for Luke to work out what she's going to do, but not long enough for him to stop her.  
Then she starts screaming.  
Luke loses it, like really properly loses it. He lunges at her. Knocks her to the ground and shoves a cloth in her mouth and gagging her so hard she struggles to breath. He starts kicking her all over before progressing on to worse things.  
Hours later after he's gone and darkness has fallen, she realizes that something good came out of this horrible day. She learnt something. He needs her to be quite. If he needs her to be quiet, it's because there's someone nearby who might hear her.  
And if they can hear, maybe they can help.

  
&*!#.&*!#.&*!#.&*!#.

  
She’s more of a prisoner than ever. For a week after the screaming incident he won’t even look at her though didn’t really stop him from doing other things. He does stop coming by so often which she is grateful for but spending so long on her own is surprisingly tiring. She gets stuck in her own head a lot. Thinking about the Bella’s, thinking about Aubrey. Thinking about how they are all better off without her. That they wouldn’t want her now anyway. So to distract herself she makes mixes in her head, she sings, she even talks to herself not that she’s that interesting. She begins to shrink into herself. And Luke begins to trust her.  
He thinks he’s broken her. He thinks he’s won. He’s wrong. She still has some spirit left. It’s small and hidden under layers and layers of fear but it’s still there.  
Three weeks after the screaming incident he removes the gag. Two months after that he removes her handcuffs. A month after that her removes her leg bindings. By the time she has lost all restraints she is physically too weak to do anything but cower in corner not that she even bothers with that anymore. If he wants her, he will have her.  
&*!#.&*!#.&*!#.&*!#.  
The day that everything changes is the day that Luke brings her a new change of clothes. It’s been a year and this is the first time he brings her new clothes. She doesn’t even mind his eyes watching her change. Eyes gliding up and down her body. Let him have what’s left of her.  
When he pulls her onto the bed to have his way with her, she feels it. A cell phone in his pocket. She slides it out softly somehow managing to do it without him noticing. Then she has to wait. Today he wants to savor the moment. She hates it, but she knows better than to anger him, so she lies back and thinks of something else. When he's finished she slides out from under him and crouches down beside the pile of clothes, both his and hers. She quickly dresses in her new clothes, but picks up her old shirt.  
"What are you doing?" he asks, rolling onto his side and propping himself up on an elbow to look at her.  
She straightens immediately, clutching her shirt to her chest, and turns to him. "I just… do you mind if I keep this?"  
He narrows his eyes slightly, the tiniest bit suspicious, and she does her best to give him a smile. That seems to be enough to assuage his fears, because he offers her a smile in return and says, "Of course, love."  
She watches while he gets dressed – which he does very slowly, as if expecting her to be admiring his physique – and then waits until he has departed before she unrolls the shirt and pulls out the cell she'd hidden there. With quick, nervous glances at the door, she flips it open and dials 911.  
To her utter relief the cell has reception, and somebody picks up almost immediately.  
"911, what's your emergency?"


	2. Chapter 2

Aubrey’s POV

  
Aubrey was alternating between watching the news and washing dishes when her phone rang. She wasn’t going to answer it until she noticed it was Beca’s father and then she couldn’t have moved faster. He hadn’t called her since the 6-month mask and it was now nearing the 12-month mark.  
“Aubrey Posen, speaking.”  
“She’s alive”  
“I’m sorry what did you say?”  
“She’s alive Aubrey. 911 received a phone call about an hour ago from her. Their taking her to the hospital right now” his voice seemed as if it was caught in his throat as he struggled to form the words over tears.  
“Which hospital? I’m on my way.”  
“Atlanta Medical Centre.”  
“I’m on my way. I’m 30 minutes away” with that she hung up the phone and collapsed against the counter. Trying to catch her breath, trying stop herself from sobbing hysterically at the news, trying to stop her mind going overtime at what must have happened to Beca.  
“Chloe!” her voice echoed through the decent sized apartment that she was sharing with Chloe. No reply.  
“Chloe!”  
“Bree, I’m kind of busy right now can it wait?”  
“They found Beca and she’s alive.” to that there was no reply until two seconds later when Chloe was standing breathless in front of her before she let out a startled,  
“What?’  
“They found her. We need to go the hospital and I am in no state to drive right now.”  
“Yeah sure Bree. What hospital? She’s alive?”  
“She’s at Atlanta Medical. Yes, she is or at least that’s what her dad said. Let’s go.”

  
&*!#.&*!#.&*!#.&*!#.

  
Chloe had barely parked the car and Aubrey was already out of it and running. She bolted through the doors and skidded to a stop in front of the counter. All of which was out of the ordinary for the well put together Aubrey Posen. She hadn’t even stopped to change before bolting out of the door. Due to that fact she was wearing her tracksuit and sneakers rather than a more presentable outfit. She hadn’t really had any plans for that evening other than maybe watching some Brooklyn nine-nine with Chloe will trying to recover from a crazy day which had only gotten crazier. When she skidded to a stop in front of the counter the nurse looked up at her startled by the suddenness of her arrival.  
“May I help you?”  
“My girlfriend Beca Mitchell, wait maybe you have it as Rebecca Mitchell, was brought in? Her father called me and he told me to come here. Where is she?” The words came tumbling out of Aubrey’s mouth so fast that they all blended together. The nurse frowned at Aubrey before she replied in a tone that was much calmer than Aubrey’s  
“I’m sorry ma’am, I’ll have to ask that you repeat that slower”  
“Sorry. My girlfriend Rebecca Mitchell or you may have her down as Beca Mitchell was brought in. Where is she?” before the nurse could reply though Aubrey saw Professor Mitchell pacing in the waiting room.  
“Actually never mind I see her father. Thank you though.” with that Aubrey walked towards Beca’s dad. Before she was even next to him she started speaking  
“Mr. Mitchell, sir, how is she? Where is she?” it was obvious that Mr. Mitchell hadn’t realized that Aubrey had come up behind him. He was so startled over this fact that he spilt some of his coffee over his hand swearing as he wiped his hand on his pants.  
“She’s in bad shape. There doing some tests on her at moment. But as it stands currently she is severely malnourished and shows signs of multiple variations of abuse” Aubrey felt her legs buckle so she allowed Chloe who had by now caught up to guide her to a chair to process the information she was just given. On the one hand she felt like she could fly. Beca was back. Beca was safe. Beca wasn’t dead. On the other hand, Beca was alive, that meant she had been kept captive. Beca had gone through unimaginable trauma that was most likely hell on earth by the look on her father’s face. That reminded her,  
“Who did it?”  
“Luke Morgan. Her boss from the Radio station.”  
“Luke! Seriously? He was always so concerned whenever he spoke to me.”  
“It was Luke. The police apprehended him at the scene.” It was around this point Chloe just couldn’t keep her questions in and joined into the conversation where previously she had surprisingly just been a silent observer.  
“So what happened? How did they find her?” the words came tumbling out of Chloe’s mouth like they were desperate to escape. Desperate for information.  
“Police received a 911 call from Beca. It appears that she managed to steal his cell phone and called for help. When police arrived at the scene they found Luke sprinting away and detained him. They’ll need Beca’s testimony to convict him though. And so far unfortunately she hasn’t spoken”  
“What do you mean that she hasn’t spoken?”  
“I mean Aubrey that she’s refusing to speak about it. She’s barely said anything since she got here. Just her name and personal information. Nothing about what happened. Nothing, not a word.”  
“That is understandable however considering the circumstances. Have you seen her?”  
“Not yet. The doctor was going to come speak to me again when they are done with the tests.” Aubrey started moving towards the chairs in the waiting room. Up until this point she had been operating on adrenaline. And only now was the reality starting to slowly sink in they had found Beca. They found her 24 days before it would have been a year.

  
&*!#.&*!#.&*!#.&*!#.

  
“Hi, Beca it’s me again. You were meant to be here an hour ago. Where are you? We are going to miss our reservations if you don’t get here soon.”  
…  
“Beca, seriously? You bailed on me on our anniversary of all days.”  
…  
“Beca answer the phone.”  
…  
“Beca where the hell are you?”  
…  
“You’re not in your dorm and you’re not answering your phone. Are you okay? Where are you Becs?” At that Aubrey hung up the phone before letting out a huge sigh and turning to face Chloe.  
“I don’t know what is going on Chloe, she didn’t show up for our date and I can’t find her anywhere.”  
“She had a shift today didn’t she? Maybe she’s still there”  
“Her shift ended 4 hours ago Chloe. It’s ten at night I highly doubt that she’s still there”  
“Maybe she got caught up in a mix?”  
“She was more excited for this date than me.”  
“Wouldn’t hurt to go take a look though would it?”  
“No I guess it wouldn’t.”

  
&*!#.&*!#.&*!#.&*!#.

  
“Family of Rebecca Mitchell” Aubrey wasn’t quite sure why the doctor felt the need to say that. Aubrey, Chloe and Professor Mitchel were surprisingly the only ones in the waiting room. Nothing of importance ever really happens on a Monday night except apparently the discovery of long missing girlfriends.  
“Yes that is.”  
“I’m Dr Sara Richards, I’m Beca’s doctor. I am also a specialist in regards to these kinds of trauma cases?”  
“What kinds are you referring to?”  
“Sexual assault”  
“Sexual assault?” Aubrey wasn’t sure what she was expecting. She was studying to be a doctor she knew the facts. The chances that Beca had been kidnapped and not sexually assaulted were extremely low if not non-existent but for Beca’s sake she really had hoped that Beca had been spared that cruelty.  
“Yes. Some of her injuries are concurrent with repeated sexual assault. She does have multiple other injuries though.”  
“Such as?”  
“She has scars on her arms and legs that show signs of struggle against restraints. She also has scars that appear to have been made with a knife. She also has some burn marks on her body along with other injuries that it really will be up to her to tell us what happened”  
“Am I able to see her? Are we able to see her?”  
“You can. However, be aware that she is currently unconscious due to the fact that we had to sedate her as she was becoming hysterical.” That seemed to be what Professor Mitchell need to finally join in on the conversation that had previously been pretty one sided between Aubrey and the Doctor.  
“Sedated? Hysterical?”  
“She has been trapped in a confined space with less to no human company for almost a year. It was natural for her to be in shock and suffering from sensory overload. It’s normal for patients to have to sedated after this kind of event.”  
“But she’s fine?”  
“She will be Mr. Mitchel in time”

  
&*!#.&*!#.&*!#.&*!#.

  
The moment that Aubrey lays her eyes upon Beca for the first time in 341 days it was like she had been sucker punched in the stomach. Beca looked terrible. Normally when Beca slept it was with a slight smirk still lying on her face but today there was no smirk. Beca looked scared. She was sleeping and she looked scared. She was also covered in a myriad of bruises in various stages of healing. Alongside the bruises were scars. Scars of various shapes and sizes some as the Doctor had mentioned were obviously done with some type of blade. All of them held stories that Aubrey knew would make her nauseous but she also knew that she would let Beca tell her. She would hold Beca. She would listen. She would love Beca. And she was going to tell Beca that what has happened to Beca at the hands of this monster was horrible and life changing but that she wasn’t going to let Beca define herself and her life by this one horrible disgusting event. Aubrey is pulled from her musings by a chocked sob coming from behind her. Chloe’s. Shortly after Chloe’s chocked sob she is once more interrupted by Doctor.  
“I’m sorry but visiting hours are officially over. Under the circumstances though we will allow her father to stay with her.”  
“When do visiting hours start again?” That was Chloe’s contribution in to the conversation she had obviously noticed that Aubrey was gearing herself up for an argument with the doctor.  
“8 am.”  
“That’s okay then-“  
“No that is not okay Chloe. That’s my girlfriend –“ Chloe didn’t respond and just looked back at the Doctor and said thanks before turning back to Aubrey.  
“It’s okay Aubrey. You can wait outside okay? I’ll go home call the Bellas and be back in the morning with coffee”  
“That’s Beca, Chloe.”  
“I know”  
“She is alive”  
“Yeah”  
“She has been through hell. And I don’t know how to help her Chlo. I don’t know how to help her. I want to help her. But I don’t know how.”  
“It’ll be okay Bree. She won’t be alone Bree. She’ll have you and me and all of the Bellas. You won’t be alone either. We’ll figure this out Bree, we’ll figure it out.”


	3. Chapter 3

Aubrey’s POV

It’s the piercing head splitting screams that wake Aubrey up from where she was napping with her head resting against the ice-cold wall. When she glanced into Beca’s hospital room she realized that the screams where Beca who had woken up and was screaming in terror at her father. She didn’t know why Beca was screaming but she just knew she had to do something. So she went in.   
“Mr. Mitchell, no offence but I think you should leave.”   
“She woke up and she barely let me get three words out before…” at this Beca’s dad just gestured vaguely as if words we’re failing the normally concise English professor before he just walked out of his daughter hospital room. The moment her dad left Beca stopped screaming but she still looked terrified out of her mind her purple bruises stood out against the paleness of Beca’s face.   
“Hey, Beca. It’s okay” as she said this she started inching closer to Beca who quickly shifted away from Aubrey still terrified.   
“It’s me. Aubrey. I’m not going to hurt you I promise. I’ll never hurt you.” Shifting closer all the while until she was closer to Beca but not so close to send her back into a panic. She held her hand out to Beca hoping that Beca would take it. All the while murmuring soft reassurances to her. It was probably five minutes later that Beca finally reached out and grabbed Aubrey’s hand. Beca’s hand was cold and trembling with a strength strong enough that Aubrey’s whole arm was shaking along with it. And Aubrey’s heart broke a little more.   
“You know Beca, I missed you so much. I never gave up on you, on us” Beca looked like she wanted to say something to Aubrey. She kept swallowing and opening her mouth before closing it looking more and more frustrated as it kept going before she broke down and had tears streaming down her cheeks.   
“Hey, hey Beca. It’s okay” Aubrey opened up her arms before continuing “Come here, babe. It’s okay” Beca didn’t even hesitate this time before collapsing into Aubrey’s arms sobbing hysterically. Aubrey gripped Beca tight trying to provide some sort of support and comfort. Trying to be the pillar of strength she knew Beca needed so desperately. She could feel Beca’s ribs under her hospital gown while she was hugging her. That by itself was a sure enough sign that Beca was malnourished backed up by the fact that Beca’s own doctor had told them so.   
“Beca, babe. I am so sorry that you had to go through this. I’m sorry I couldn’t protect you” Aubrey lifted herself up onto Beca’s bed while never once letting go of her and positioned herself in a more comfortable position next to Beca. Ready for a long night exactly where she belonged. Next to Beca.   
“I’m here Beca and I’m never letting go”

&*!#.&*!#.&*!#.&*!#.

“Hey you can’t be on the bed” was what woke Aubrey up for the second time that night. It was a startled exclamation from a nurse. A nurse who mind you hadn’t been here earlier to witness Beca’s state before Aubrey climbed onto the bed. So Aubrey could be excused for not really caring about the nurse.   
“I’m her girlfriend. That has to mean something”   
“Hospital policy ma’am. I’m sorry but you have to get off the bed” there was no way she was going to win against this nurse not when hospital policy was involved. Aubrey knew how seriously hospitals took their policy.   
“Okay.” Her voice came out a lot more defeated than she wanted but it had been a long week. A long year really. She readjusted herself to get into a better position to get off the uncomfortable hospital bed only to be stopped by Beca whimpering and clutching her shirt.   
“Okay so I’m not getting off. Go get her doctor. She’ll back me up on this.”   
“I assure you ma’am it is hospital policy but under the circumstances… I’ll be back with her doctor in a minute.”  
“Thank you” at that Aubrey once more positioned herself against Beca who hadn’t moved or made a sound since that last desperate whimper for Aubrey to stay. It was probably only 5 minutes later that Doctor Richards walked back into Beca’s hospital room.  
“Uh Aubrey, Nurse Matthews called me”  
“Yes and with all due respect I’m not leaving this bed. Beca needs me and I’m not going to fail her. Not again.”  
“I’m not going to make you leave the bed. Under the circumstances I do actually think its best that you stay with Beca as long as she wants you to”   
“Thank you”  
“No worries. I do actually need to discuss some details with you and her father about tomorrow but that can wait until the morning”  
“Okay. I’ll tell him. And thanks once again”

&*!#.&*!#.&*!#.&*!#.

The doctor didn’t come back again until around 10 am in the morning. By that time Chloe had arrived with coffee for her and Aubrey and was now sitting in a chair by the wall. Aubrey however remained in the bed next to a now awake Beca. Mr. Mitchell had also returned but retreated quickly when Aubrey noticed that Beca was showing signs of freaking out again.  
“Good morning ladies” the doctor said hustling around the room while glancing at Beca’s chart and the various machines that were still connected to her before turning back to face Beca.   
“Beca, I’m just going to borrow Aubrey for a second out in the hall okay. Chloe will stay with you though. Won’t you Chloe?”   
“Yeah definitely. I’ll stay with you Beca” with that the Doctor walked out into the hall gesturing with her hand for Aubrey to follow her.   
“I’ll just be a minute Becs okay. I’ll be back. Promise”

&*!#.&*!#.&*!#.&*!#.

When Aubrey walked into the hall to talk to the Doctor she saw Beca’s dad already waiting out there with the Doctor. Aubrey had barely reached them before the Dr. Richards started talking. Obviously trying to end the conversation so Aubrey could return to Beca.   
“Beca is able to be released this afternoon. She has to be under supervision due to this fact I would recommend that she stays with Aubrey or some other person that she is comfortable with. Unfortunately, Mr. Mitchell in my professional opinion Beca cannot be released into your care due to the fact that she becomes hysterical when she sees you. Aubrey can you do it or is there someone else I should be talking to?”   
“No I can do it.”  
“Great. In that case I can release Beca this afternoon I’ll just need you to sign some forms. Beca can’t be left alone until at least 48 hrs from her release. Since she is severely malnourished start her food off in small portions and eventually increase them to normal portions. She should be eating normally within 2 weeks hopefully. I will also give Mr. Mitchell names of some psychologists. I highly recommend that Beca speak to someone soon. In saying that the police wanted me to tell you they’ll be dropping by to see Beca at yours either this evening or tomorrow morning to grab her statement.” Dr. Richards left that conversation at that and began to walk down the hallway before eventually turning the corner.   
“Mr. Mitchell are you okay with this?”  
“Would it matter if I weren’t?”  
“With all due respect sir no it wouldn’t. Beca is my number one priority right now in fact she always has been from the moment we started dating. If staying with me is in her best interests, then she can stay with me in fact I would have suggested it anyway. I was just asking if you were okay?”   
“Sorry. My emotions are all over the place since last night. Of course she should stay with you, you can take better care of her than I would be able to. I just don’t know why she freaks whenever she sees me”  
“What happened when she woke up?”  
“She woke up, looked around a little and when her eyes focused on me I started speaking to her and then she started becoming hysterical.” Once more Mr. Mitchell made the same shrugging hand gesture had he had earlier.   
“So not straight away upon seeing you”  
“No”  
“What did you say?”  
“I’m not really sure, I think I said something along the lines of your safe now Beca sweetheart, but don’t quote me on that.”  
“Yeah I don’t know. Maybe she’ll tell me later.”   
“Has she said anything to you about what happened?”  
“Not yet. She’s barely said 3 words really. She said morning when she woke up and she said hello to Chloe but that’s it really.”

&*!#.&*!#.&*!#.&*!#.

“Beca, the doctor is going to be releasing you this afternoon and you’ll be staying with Chloe and me, okay?” Aubrey didn’t even bother glancing over at Chloe to make sure she was okay with it. She knew she would be. Chloe had been just as worried as she was.

_“What do you think happened to her?”_   
_“I don’t know Chloe, give me some space would you. You’ve been hassling me non-stop this last week.” Aubrey didn’t mean to be so brusque but all the stress from the past week was bound to come out sometime and unfortunately Chloe was caught in the firing ling._   
_“Sorry, Bree.” Chloe had this tendency of looking a lot like a kicked puppy when she was sad and right now she was sporting that kicked puppy look perfectly._   
_“No, I’m sorry Chlo I know you’re just trying to help. I just need some space to think. I’m scared out of my mind for her right now.”_   
_“I know Bree; I’m worried about her too but seriously though Bree when was the last time you slept?”_   
_“Uh two days ago I think?”_   
_“Go to bed Bree.”_   
_“I can’t I have to-“_   
_“GO to bed Bree, I’ll hold down the fort for a couple of hours. You’re not going to help Beca if you self-combust”_   
_“The police-“_   
_“I’ll handle the police and the Bellas and anything else that pops up okay. Go to bed”_   
_“You’ll wake me if?”  
“I’ll wake you”_

Beca didn’t really look like she totally agreed with that statement that she was staying at Aubrey’s and looked like she was ready to argue about it. Aubrey’s assumption was proved correct when Beca opened her mouth and started to do exactly that.   
“I can just go back to my dorm.”   
“No way Becs. There’s no way Aubrey and I are letting you do that.”   
“I don’t want to impose”   
“You won’t be Becs I promise. We have a spare room anyway might as well utilize it”   
“Okay.” Beca gave in surprisingly quickly considering the fact that previous arguments with her could go on several minutes but when Aubrey glanced at Beca’s hands and saw that even this small barely even a disagreement disagreement had shaken Beca enough that her hands were starting to tremble again.   
“Hey Beca look at me. It’s going to be okay I promise you. Okay you’ll be okay. Okay?” Beca didn’t really respond to that other than a small shrug but Aubrey saw the trembling slowly stop.   
“Beca the doctor doesn’t want to release you till this afternoon so you can go back to sleep if you want?”  
“Okay.” At that Beca started to close her eyes and just when Aubrey thought she might be asleep again her eyes opened and darted over to meet Aubrey’s.   
“Bree?”   
“Yes?”  
“I love you”  
“I love you too Beca so much. Go to sleep” a sleepy nod came from Beca before she finally drifted into a much needed sleep. Aubrey was glad that Beca was asleep because she finally allowed the Beca’s words to properly impact her. Beca loved her. It hadn’t been a year but it felt like longer since Aubrey had heard those words from Beca. She had almost given up on ever hearing those words from Beca again. And hearing them said to her in a voice that practically oozed the fact that Beca didn’t think Aubrey would say them back broke her a little more than seeing Beca again had.   
“Aubrey?”  
“Yes Chloe?”  
“She’s alive.”   
“She’s alive”

_It was dark and the only light source in the apartment was coming from the muted TV as some baking show was taking place on the screen. So Aubrey could only make out Chloe’s face every couple of seconds when the light hit her face just right but Aubrey had been friends with Chloe long enough that she didn’t need to see Chloe’s face to understand the emotions that where plaguing her friend. Partly because they had been friends for so long and partly because they were the same emotions that were plaguing Aubrey._  
 _“Bree?”_  
 _“Yes Chloe?”_  
 _“It’s been six months Bree. What do you think happened?”_  
 _“I don’t know Chloe. I don’t know” “Do you think-“ Chloe hesitated a moment as if physically unable to form the words before continuing “Do you think she’s still alive Bree?”_  
 _“I don’t know Chloe I don’t know_ ”


	4. Chapter 4

“This is it Beca” Aubrey said opening the door to Chloe and her apartment. It was the first time Beca would be seeing it. Aubrey and Chloe had signed the lease before Beca had disappeared. They hadn’t moved in yet though so this was the first time Beca was seeing their apartment. Beca didn’t really say anything as she glanced around the apartment, she only allowed a small smirk to slip across her face when she noticed that the DVD’s were organized alphabetically. The Kitchen and the living room in the apartment were the same room with the key separation of the two coming in the form of an L shaped couch that was pointed away from the kitchen area and towards the TV against the left wall.  Aubrey walked through the gap between the kitchen and the living room and pointed towards the laundry room which was also located to the left of the apartment

“Beca the bathroom is just through the laundry. You’ll have to walk through the laundry to get to the bathroom.  Bedroom wise, the room right next to the laundry is Chloe’s and just a little more to the right down that little hallway is my room and yours is right opposite it. Our doors are facing each other.”

“Okay.”

“We can go grab your mixing equipment from your dorm tomorrow if you want Beca?” that was Chloe’s contribution to the conversation. That was the statement actually got a reaction other than a smirk from Beca. She smiled, while it wasn’t as bright and vibrant as Beca’s smiles used to be before, it was still a Beca smile, a smile that Aubrey had begun to think she wouldn’t see again.

“That’ll be nice Chloe thanks.”

“Would you like something to eat Beca? I can make some Macaroni and Cheese if you want?”

“Nah it’s okay Aubrey I think I might just go to bed if that’s okay” The sound of Beca’s voice so soft and unsure just served to break Aubrey’s heart some more. All the self confidence that Beca used to have seemed to be gone, replaced with fear of accidently saying the wrong thing.

“Of course, you can go to bed Becs I just thought you could be hungry”

“Oh well I’ll go to bed then” Beca made a vague hand gesture down the hall towards her room.

“Night Becs”

“Night.”

Aubrey and Chloe didn’t really say much after Beca left. They just found themselves standing there watching the light flick on in the spare room, Beca’s room, before the door closed and the hallway returned to darkness. Wordlessly Aubrey turned around and maneuvered herself around the dining table to get to the couch before sitting down. While waiting for Chloe to come join her on the couch she allowed a sigh to escape. Chloe came to join Aubrey moments later after sparing another glance down the hallway.

“Aubrey- “

“Look Chloe I do not want to be rude but I really do not want to talk right now okay?”

“Okay. Okay. We’ll just watch some TV then okay?”

“Okay”

It was two hours later that both Aubrey and Chloe found themselves pulled from the mindless television they were watching by the sound of screams coming from Beca’s room. Aubrey felt like she was flying with the speed at which she jumped off the couch and ran to Beca’s room, skidding around the corners to get there. Only upon her arrival she found that she couldn’t open Beca’s door.

“Beca?” Silence. “Beca, Babe?” Silence. “Beca are you okay?”

“I’m fine.”

“Beca thank god. What happened?”

“Nothing”

“That did not sound like nothing Becs. Can I come in please?” Aubrey tried and failed to keep the pleading sound out of her voice. The echoes of Beca’s screams were still echoing in her head. All she wanted was to lay her eyes upon Beca to make sure that she was okay. Aubrey was sure the screams were because of a nightmare but still she wanted to check.  Make sure her girlfriend truly was okay. If you ever could be okay again, after going through something like Beca had.

“Aubrey just leave me alone.” Aubrey didn’t really know how to proceed from there. Beca wanted to be left alone. So why was it every cell in her body rebelled against that idea? Beca was scared, was hurt, wasn’t thinking clearly. She forced herself to think through the options. If Beca wouldn’t let her in, she would have to stay outside. But how to let Beca know she was there?

“Becs how about we make a compromise?”

“What do you mean?”

“I mean that I will sit right here outside your door and talk to you, or the wall, or whatever. Just talking really and when you feel safe enough to open your door I will be here. Okay?”

“Okay.”

“So did I ever tell you the story of how sophomore year Chloe almost set our dorm on fire?”

“No.”

“Here it goes then you are going to love this story it’s just so Chloe…”

 &*!#.&*!#.&*!#.&*!#.

Aubrey was winding down in her retelling of her latest story, the fourth that night. Apparently, Stacie, leading the Bellas in cardio, suddenly remembered the answer to a calculus problem. It must have been a great relief for her because she shouted it out so suddenly that Amy startled, fell, and sprained her ankle. She was just winding down the story when she heard the sound of objects moving in Beca's room. It seemed like Beca had done more than simply lock the door, she'd barricaded it. When the sounds ceased, Aubrey readied herself for the door opening so that she wouldn’t fall over. The door opened slowly. There was silence. When Aubrey looked up she found Beca looking down at her with the most tender look on her face, as if she couldn’t believe that Aubrey was actually there. Beca opened and closed her mouth a few times enough times that Aubrey started to wonder if she would actually say something.

“Aubrey you can uh you can come in if you want to?” The smile that appeared on Aubreys face as she stood up was unintentional but not unwelcome. As she followed Beca back into her room she couldn’t help but marvel that it was the desk that Beca had used to barricade herself into the room, that could not have been easy. When Beca climbed back into bed Aubrey found herself hesitating. Completely out of the ordinary behavior for Aubrey but still, she hesitated. But considering the last few days, the last year really, the hesitation was warranted.

“Becs do you want me to lie on the bed with you?”

“Please” Beca’s voice was so soft and hesitant that Aubrey had to strain to hear her but when she did she allowed herself to climb upon the bed. She forced herself to stay on top of the covers rather than under. The room was silent. Aubrey could hear the sounds of Chloe moving around in her room. In fact if she closed her eyes she could see Chloe moving in around in her room based solely off the sounds. Aubrey was broken out of her musings by Beca’s still shaking hand landing on her arm.

“Bree?”

“Yes Beca”

“Can you, do you mind maybe, would it be possible for you to keep talking?”

“Have I told you the story of how I broke my arm?”

“No”

“Well as you know my dad is a General in the army and one day I decided that I wanted to show him that I was my own person. Not just some military drone so what I did was….” And so she continued until Beca’s breathing slowed down and she drifted off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I’ve taken to calling this the chapter of DOOOOM in my head because it just refused to be written. So I know it’s not my best chapter or longest but it’s done it’s written and it’s posted so YAY. I’m so happy to be done with this chapter because dude I have so much awesome stuff coming up in further chapters you guys are going to love it. Or maybe not *rubs hands together gleefully*


	5. Chapter 5

**Beca’s POV**

The first time Beca woke up it was to Aubrey caressing her check before planting a kiss on her forehead. She vaguely heard something about going for a run before she drifted back into the sweet release of sleep.

When Beca woke up again was to the soft tentative knock on the door from Chloe. She tried to muster up a smile to greet Chloe with but with all the weariness of the last night Beca thought that it probably came out more like a grimace.

“The police are here Becs. They need to talk to you.” Yeah no Beca wasn’t going to do that. She wasn’t going to talk to anyone about what happened between her and Luke. She was going to put a nice mental brick wall between then and now.

“Tell them to go away.”

“Becs” the words came out in what was basically a hopeless whisper on Chloe’s part.

“I’m serious Chloe. Make them go away.”

“You need to talk to them Becs.”

“Actually no I don’t” Beca rolled over onto her side to face the wall and she waited for Chloe to get the hint. Eventually in what was probably under a minute but in all honesty felt like ten she did and Beca heard her footsteps getting fainter as she walked back down the hall and turned the corner to the kitchen.

“Beca” so Chloe hadn’t given up she had simply passed the task over to Aubrey, who Beca would admit she had a much harder time saying no to. But Beca wasn’t going to budge on this. She wasn’t going to talk about what happened. It would destroy her. Better to forget about it.

“Beca, I’m sorry but you really do have to talk to them” Beca didn’t even bother moving or rolling away from the wall to answer Aubrey. Looking at her would make it harder to say no.

“Actually like I told Chloe I don’t”

“Beca if you don’t talk to them they are going to have to let Luke go” that was enough to make Beca turn away from the wall and face Aubrey once more.

“What!”

“If you don’t talk to the police Beca they will have no choice but to let him go”

“But the evidence and the photos and the kit?”

“All of that is useless Beca unless they have a statement. I’m really sorry” Beca really really didn’t want to talk to the police but the day Luke Morgan walked the streets would be the day Beca would kill herself. She wasn’t ever going go back there. Back with him. Talking about it however had the potential to destroy her. She had survived those 341 days by blocking it out. By not thinking. Now Aubrey was telling her she had to talk about it lest it happen again.

“Fine. I’ll talk to them but it’ll have to be alone” Beca might be forced to talk to the police about what happened but she sure as hell wasn’t going to drag Aubrey down that hell hole with her.

“What! Why?”

“Alone or not at all. You decide”

“If you really want to do it alone Becs that’s okay but you don’t have to. I promise you Beca you don’t have to be alone. Not anymore”

“Alone” a soft sigh escaped from Aubrey but other than that her face or posture betrayed no other signs of being affected by that statement.

“Okay Becs okay. The police are just in the living room. I’ll go tell them you’re on your way.” And with an effortless pivot Aubrey spun back around and started walking to the door.

“Bree”

“Yes Beca?”

“I love you”

“I love you too Becs so much” Why Aubrey still loved her after everything she had put her through Beca had no idea. How Aubrey could still love her even now when she felt so broken, she didn’t understand but god did she love Aubrey. She felt selfish though for allowing Aubrey to love a broken mess like her. But Aubrey was what kept her going while Luke had her and she didn’t really want to experience getting through the trauma without the blonde.

 &*!#.&*!#.&*!#.&*!#.

When Beca walked into the living room she was greeted with 4 pairs of eyes. Two police officers where conversing with Aubrey and Chloe but by the looks of things it was only stopped from turning into an argument by Beca entering into the room.

“What’s going on?”

“Nothing. Beca these are Detectives Marshall and Fields they are here to take your statement”

“Okay”

“Chloe and I will be in our rooms but we’ll be here in a second if you need us okay. Just yell if you need us.”

“Okay” Neither of the detectives said a word until the soft sound of door closing reached the living room. Both detectives turned to Beca with similar pitying expressions of their faces before the shorter female gestured to the couch and started to speak.

“So Beca as your friends told you I am Detective Fields and this is my partner in crime” the detective allowed a soft laugh to escape. It was clear that she was trying to ease the tension that filled the room. “Detective Marshal. We are here to take you statement of the events leading to the police locating you in the woods two days ago”

“Like what?”

“We need to know everything Rebecca. Everything that happened from the day you were last seen and two days ago.”

“Oh”

“We are sorry. We need your statement so that we can prosecute the person responsible to the full extent of the law.”  Beca didn’t really know how to respond to that. How do you tell complete strangers all the things that had transpired in that room? How do you tell them that  sometimes you closed your eyes and hoped to never open them up again? How? How do you tell them that you feel like you have been irreparably shattered and feel like you will never recover? How do you tell them that the person that did this to you was a person you trusted? How do you tell them it was a friend? How? She guessed you started from the beginning.

“The day Luke got me. It was Luke. Luke Morgan.”

“Your boss from WB…”

“Yeah he was my boss. The day he took me it was Aubrey and mine’s six month anniversary and I had booked us a table at this really fancy restaurant that Bree really wanted to go and I was excited. So when my shift ended at the station and it was raining and I had to walk to my dorm I was upset you know? But anyway I started walking and I don’t think it was even five minutes before I was soaked to the bone so when Luke drove up next to me it was a relief really. When he offered me a ride home well I was ecstatic really but I got in his car and next thing I know I was in that room. That stupid stupid room.” Beca had to stop talking to gather herself before she burst into tears in front of complete strangers. Crying was bad enough. Crying in front of people? Well Luke had taught her what happened when she cried and better safe than sorry. The detectives seem to notice that she wasn’t going to continue so Detective Marshal spoke up

“You got in his car?”

“Yeah I did.” Suddenly she felt an emotion other than sadness and fear for the first time since she escaped. “Doesn’t mean I wanted what happened to happen. He was my friend why wouldn’t I get in his car? It was raining for fucks sake.”

“I apologise Rebecca that came out incorrectly. I was simply enquiring so that we have all the facts. So, that nothing catches us by surprise in trial. If this goes to trial” It was at this point that Detective Fields seemed to decide it was up to her to get the conversation back on track.

“So Rebecca what happened to you in that room?”

“Nothing much. He just raped me. Over and over again he raped me. Happy?”

“I’m sorry but we are going to need more information than that”

“Fine. I woke up in that room and it was cold and I was confused and I had no idea what was going on. I was tied up and I was getting more scared by the minute so when Luke walked in there was a minute that I thought that he was there to save me that the nightmare was over as fast as it begun but it wasn’t. He told me he rescued me. That he loved me and I loved him. I told him he was crazy but all that did was make him angry. I learnt pretty early to avoid making Luke angry at all costs. But I don’t know, he thought I loved him and he loved me so I guess he thought I owed him sex? I don’t really know but he raped me constantly. Daily. Multiple times a day sometimes.” The memories where flooding Beca’s head. Coming and coming and coming. Overlapping each other in their haste to make themselves seen. Beca could feel the terror building up inside her body. That primal terror and the urge to flee. Her muscles were tensing up and she could hear her breaths coming out in gasps. Could feel her heart hammering in her chest.  “ Is that enough? Are you satisfied? Can I stop talking about it now?”

“How did you get the scars?”

“Does it matter?”

“Yes it does”

“Luke is creative. Really creative. And he got upset a lot? What more can I say?” She could hear herself speaking but it was as if it was coming from a great distance away. She felt like she was floating. Observing the scene in the living room like an invisible ghost. She could practically see herself sitting on the couch.

“What about the ones on your wrists?”

“He kept me handcuffed.”

“Your ankles?”

“Rope burn. He had my legs tied as well. I could barely move.”  Once again she felt tears brimming on her eyelids. Beca didn’t know how much longer she could keep going before breaking down. Didn’t the detectives understand that she didn’t want to talk about it? Detective Fields seem to notice this as she nodded her head and stood up. She went to rest her hand against Beca’s shoulder but seemed to think better of it.

“That’s enough for now Rebecca. We will be getting out of your hair. I am truly sorry this happened to you.”

“Same here Rebecca, Luke doesn’t know what’s about to hit him” Detective Marshall’s voice was gruff but oddly caring. Beca couldn’t help thinking that he truly cared.

“We’ll see ourselves out. Take care Rebecca.” When the front door closed it happened. The tears burst forth from her eyes like water from a dam, spilling down her face. The muscles of her chin trembled like a small child and she forced herself to look toward the window. Hoping that the light would soothe her. The was no light in the room. Just darkness so maybe just maybe the light in this one would save her. It didn’t. There is static in Beca’s head once more, the side effect of this constant fear, constant stress that she lived with from the moment she woke up in that room. She could hear herself, hear the sounds coming out of her mouth, Sounds like a distressed child, raw from the inside. It takes something out of Beca that she didn't even know she had left to give. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Congratulate me :) I got this chapter up way faster than the last one. Probably because I wrote most of this one while I was stuck on the last one but still. Anyway I gave you guys some Beca angst this chapter. Sorry not sorry. There will be more angst but happy ending I promise. Also I’m not going to screw around with the Mitchsen don’t worry about that. No death. No breakup. Nothing like that. Some good old fashioned angst yes but they love each other so much so no relationship angst. I got off topic I apologise. What I wanted to say was that I proof read and edited this chapter as much as I could. I know that it most likely still has grammatical problems and I apologise for that but I am only one person. Anyway please comment. Give me some feedback I beg of you *puppy eyes* :)  
> Stay awesome.

**Author's Note:**

> Please love me and comment or kudo I'm desperate for validation. Also my tumblr for those interested to come bug me on it trust me I love to talk about my fic is the - essence - of - awesomeness . tumblr . com obviously without those spaces and stuff I just don't want AO3 to get rid of it.


End file.
